<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise He Can Make by fluctuius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442132">A Promise He Can Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius'>fluctuius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idk how to tag really, Kind of Domestic, M/M, Oh really, Seungchan, a lil bit mention of victon members, byungchan is cute, i cry while made this bcs its super cringe, oh god how do i tag really, seungchanbahagia2020, super cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada banyak hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Seungwoo janjikan pada Byungchan, tapi paling tidak ia bisa menjanjikan satu hal ini kepadanya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise He Can Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please do remember that i don't take any profit from writing this, it's only for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kakak tuh—" Byungchan berbalik dari kanvasnya, membuat Seungwoo turut mengangkat kepalanya dari fokusnya di laptop, "—lucu deh."</p><p>Bingung. Seungwoo tahu bahwa Byungchan adalah seseorang yang selalu penuh kejutan dan sesuatu yang baru<em>— tidak bisa ditebak. </em>Tapi, terkadang Seungwoo masih suka terkejut dengan segala gerak-gerik maupun ucapan dari yang lebih muda.</p><p>"Lucu gimana?"</p><p>Byungchan mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali menatap kanvasnya seraya memainkan kuas di tangannya, ia menatap potret sebuah taman bunga tulip (yang diketahui ia kunjungi tahun lalu bersama Seungwoo, Sejin, dan Seungyoun langsung di Belanda) lalu menambahkan sedikit bumbu lagi di atasnya. "Ya, lucu aja."</p><p>Betisnya dibawa untuk menopang tubuhnya lantas berjalan dari sudut ruangan tempatnya duduk menuju Byungchan yang berada hampir di tengah-tengah ruangan, duduk di depan kanvas besarnya seraya bingung harus berbuat apa lagi dengan lukisannya. Tangannya dilingkarkan santai pada Byungchan, memeluknya dari belakang seraya menaruh dagunya di atas kepala.</p><p>"Kamu ganti <em>shampoo</em>?"</p><p>"Hehe."</p><p>Tangannya kembali digerakkan lagi untuk menghias kanvas di depannya, Byungchan berdecak puas melihat hasilnya.</p><p>"Aku bosan dengan aroma yang kemarin, enakan yang pisang, enak kan?"</p><p>"Hmm." Seungwoo menyahut seadanya fokus pada lukisan Byungchan. "Kamu mau liburan lagi nggak?"</p><p>"Tiba-tiba banget?"</p><p>"Kamu keliatan kangen jalan-jalan."</p><p>Sentuhan terakhir diberikan pada lukisannya. Kali ini yang dibuat berdecak kagum adalah Seungwoo. Kekasihnya sungguh berbakat.</p><p>"Boleh. Mau kemana?"</p><p>"<em>How about Italy?</em>"</p><p>"<em>Sure.</em>"</p><hr/><p>"Maaf, sayang."</p><p>Byungchan menggeleng lembut, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung Seungwoo yang tengah memeluknya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Byungchan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Byungchan yang baru selesai mandi sore itu ketika ia membawa kabar buruk tentang ibu Seungwoo yang sakit dan mereka terpaksa harus membatalkan rencana liburan mereka yang untungnya mereka belum membeli tiket dan melakukan segala macam reservasi.</p><p>"Mama 'kan sakit, aku paham, kok."</p><p>"Tapi kamu sudah susun rencana mau ke mana aja, segala macam arah dan apa aja yang harus dilakukan kayak semacam <em>tour guide </em>tapi versi tulisan milik kamu sendiri. Malah harus batal gini."</p><p>"Ya ampun, Kak, enggak papa."</p><p>Seungwoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu memegangi bahu Byungchan, matanya ditatap lekat-lekat seakan ia sedang menelisik jauh untuk membaca perasaan Byungchan. Ia tahu benar kalau Byungchan sekarang kecewa, apalagi beberapa minggu terakhir Seungwoo sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan perusahaannya, waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Byungchan begitu sedikit dan mereka kedapatan waktu yang tepat untuk liburan. Ia tahu bahwa Byungchan selalu menyempatkan diri mencari tahu di google tentang negara yang akan mereka kunjungi di sela kegiatannya melukis bersama Sejun. Namun, orang tua Seungwoo tiba-tiba sakit.</p><p>Awalnya sih Seungwoo ingin menitipkan ibunya kepada adik sepupunya— <em>Subin</em>, namun ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Byungchan—</p><p>"Malah kalau Kakak nggak bilang terus nitipin Mama ke Subin dan kita tetap berangkat aku marah, loh."</p><p>—tuh, 'kan.</p><p>"Maaf ya, aku nggak bisa janji banyak-banyak buat liburan kita selanjutnya. Aku nggak tahu jadwalku ke depannya. Takut bentrok juga sama jadwal eksibisi kamu."</p><p>Byungchan mengusap tangan Seungwoo yang berada di pundaknya, "Aku paham, Kak. Kakak tuh mana bisa bikin janji, 'kan? Kata Kakak takut enggak bisa menuhin dan malah ingkar terus bikin kecewa."</p><p>Yang lebih tua menghela napas, ingin buka mulut lagi tapi Byungchan buru-buru memotong, "Kakak duduk dulu, aku beresin barang, baru kita ke rumah Mama, ya?" Tangannya dibawa menarik Seungwoo untuk duduk di ruang tengah sederhana di <em>apartment </em>kecil milik Byungchan. Kecil, namun nyaman. Seungwoo ingat sekali sejak mereka berpacaran ia sudah sering mengajak Byungchan untuk tinggal di kondominium miliknya saja, tetapi Byungchan bersikeras untuk tinggal di tempatnya sendiri saja dan Byungchan itu keras kepala.</p><p>Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi yang cukup empuk itu sementara Byungchan masuk ke kamarnya dan membereskan barangnya untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Seungwoo.</p><hr/><p>Hampir tujuh tahun lamanya Byungchan mengencani Seungwoo dan tentu saja ia hapal tabiat dan segala perbuatan pemuda bermarga Han yang sekarang mengambil alih perusahaan besar milik keluarga Han.</p><p>Banyak hal unik yang Byungchan pahami dari kekasihnya, seperti misalnya Seungwoo yang tidak suka saos. Seungwoo yang tidak mengerti apa itu diskon (tawa Byungchan meledak kala Seungwoo bilang jikalau ia mengira diskon itu adalah memberikan isi ulang saat ia berbincang dengan Subin perihal parfum). Seungwoo yang seorang <em>workaholic. </em>Sifatnya yang jarang marah dan lebih memilih untuk memendam segalanya itu juga menjadi suatu hal unik untuknya (karena Byungchan selama ini dikelilingi oleh orang yang terbuka).</p><p>Juga hal unik yang Byungchan sukai dari Seungwoo adalah pria itu tidak pernah mau menjanjikan apapun padanya— <em>sesederhana apapun hal itu.</em></p><p>Seungwoo pernah bilang kalau mereka tinggal berdua, ia tidak janji kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan tidak sengaja memakai sikat gigi milik Byungchan atau ia tidak mau berjanji mengunjungi eksebisi Byungchan padahal ia selalu hadir di setiap eksibisi kekasihnya.</p><p>Seungwoo juga tidak pernah menjanjikan tidak akan membuat Byungchan menangis. Benar saja, beberapa bulan yang lalu Byungchan dibuat menangis oleh Seungwoo karena pria gila kerja itu jatuh sakit dan terpaksa menginap di rumah sakit selama tiga hari.</p><p>Seungwoo tidak pernah berjanji ia akan membahagiakan Byungchan. Yang lebih muda mengerti tentang ini karena ia paham dengan dirinya sendiri yang gampang kecewa dan gampang sekali bersedih karena hal kecil. Ia rasa Seungwoo lebih mengerti hal ini maka ia sepakat bahwa Seungwoo tidak mungkin selalu membuat Byungchan bahagia, walau sebenarnya Byungchan sendiri dapat bahagia dengan hal sederhana. Tapi, Byungchan mengerti maksud Seungwoo, ia tahu Seungwoo takut ia malah melanggar janjinya tersebut, mengingat manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, katanya.</p><p>Seungwoo juga tidak pernah berjanji ia akan selalu melindungi Byungchan. Terlepas karena kadang keduanya jarang bertemu, Byungchan juga tidak mau selalu mengandalkan Seungwoo, lagipula ia 'kan juga laki-laki. Maka, Byungchan belajar mandiri dengan selalu berjaga-jaga ketika ia bepergian sendirian atau sedang berada di dalam keramaian tanpa Seungwoo. Ia tahu jika ia terluka sedikit saja (bahkan hanya lecet, soalnya Seungwoo suka lebay), Seungwoo akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga Byungchan padahal ia tidak pernah berkata untuk selalu menjaga Byungchan.</p><p>Tanpa sadar, Byungchan mendengus geli memutat segala sifat kekasihnya, membuat Seungwoo yang menyetir menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.</p><p>"Kamu kenapa?"</p><p>"Nggak, kok. Kakak fokus nyetir aja," elaknya.</p><p>Satu tangan Seungwoo melepas setir lalu menarik tangan Byungchan, "Pegangin tangan Kakak, ya?"</p><p>"Buat apa?" Byungchan bertanya seraya menggenggam tangan Seungwoo yang kemudian punggung tangan Seungwoo ia usap menggunakan ibu jarinya lembut. Jelas, Seungwoo terlihat sedang banyak pikiran sekarang.</p><p>"Pegangin aja."</p><p>Byungchan tidak menyahut lagi dan memilih mengeratkan genggamannya sekaligus satu tangannya lagi ikut melingkupi tangan Seungwoo, menepuk-nepuknya pelan.</p><p>"Maaf ya."</p><p>"Kak, aku 'kan sudah bilang, liburan tuh bisa—"</p><p>"—bukan soal liburan, Byungchan." Seungwoo memotong cepat.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Seungwoo menoleh sebentar untuk melihat wajah Byungchan yang kebingungan dengan ucapannya. "Kakak enggak ada salah apa-apa sama aku."</p><p>"Dibilang salah juga sebenarnya, tuh, enggak, sayang."</p><p>"Terus?"</p><p>Diam sebentar, rasanya Seungwoo ingin bilang <em>tidak jadi, </em>tapi takut malah menghancurkan suasana hati Byungchan-<em>nya</em>.</p><p>"Buat semuanya. Buat tujuh tahun kita bersa—"</p><p>Yang lebih muda bergerak di kursinya dengan gestur panik, "Kakak enggak lagi nyoba putusin aku 'kan?!" paniknya, takut jika Seungwoo benar-benar memutuskan hubungan mereka dan meninggalkan Byungchan di pinggir jalan.</p><p>Seungwoo tertawa, matanya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya, "Enggak lah! Mana mau Kakak mutusin kamu?"</p><p>Helaan napas pertanda lega terdengar, membuat Seungwoo tertawa sementara Byungchan memberikan cubitan kecil pada punggung tangan Seungwoo.</p><p>"Ngomongnya kayak gitu, sih! Bikin aku takut aja. Nih, rasain detak jantung aku," protesnya seraya membawa tangan Seungwoo ke dadanya.</p><p>Lagi, Seungwoo tertawa dan menarik tangan Byungchan, bergantian dengan yang lebih muda, membawanya ke dadanya sendiri. "Kakak tuh juga, tau."</p><p>"Kenapa?"</p><p>"Jangan kamu potong lagi, ya?"</p><p>Byungchan menggangguk. Seungwoo menurunkan tangan Byungchan, jemarinya menelisik bertaut dan mengunci jari Byungchan, menaruh tangan keduanya di pahanya seraya masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya.</p><p>"Kakak mau minta maaf selama tujuh tahun ini Kakak selalu memaksakan segala kebiasaan dan kehendak Kakak ke hidup kamu."</p><p>Seungwoo melirik sedikit memperhatikan ekspresi Byungchan yang sekarang sudah tidak kaget maupun bingung karena mulai paham ke mana arah pembicaraan keduanya kali ini.</p><p>Sebenarnya tidak sekali atau dua kali saja mereka membicarakan tentang hal ini. Terkadang ketika keduanya bertengkar, keduanya akan sama-sama membahas tentang hal ini lagi. Sepakat ini untuk keberlangsungan hubungan mereka. Namun, Seungwoo terkadang merasa ia terlalu banyak memaksa Byungchan— <em>membuat Byungchan mengorbankan banyak perasaan untuk menuruti dirinya.</em></p><p>Seungwoo merasa ia terlalu fokus pada perasaannya sendiri yang tidak akan tahan jika melihat Byungchan terluka sekali saja karena ulahnya. Padahal, ia tahu Byungchan tidak akan serta-merta menyalahkannya karena satu hal kecil di pertengkaran mereka selama menjalin hubungan. Ia sadar, sebenarnya Byungchan pasti lelah berada di hubungan seperti ini. Mungkin, Byungchan iri kepada beberapa temannya yang seringkali membuat janji dengan kekasih mereka jadi mereka bisa pamer kepada satu sama lain, sementara Byungchan hanya akan berkata <em>kayaknya</em>.</p><p>"Kakak enggak bisa bikin berbagai janji karena kadang Kakak enggak tau Kakak beneran bakal ngelakuin hal itu apa enggak."</p><p>Padahal, Seungwoo selalu melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan kepada Byungchan.</p><p>"Kakak enggak bisa jadi orang yang bisa Byungchan ceritain ke teman-temannya dengan muka sumringah—" bayangan wajah Byungchan yang tersenyum dengan kedua lesung dalam di pipinya mampir sebentar ke pikiran Seungwoo, "—sambil bilang sesuatu yang bikin hati berseri-seri atau paling enggak sih bikin teman-teman kamu iri."</p><p>Seungwoo menoleh ke Byungchan untuk mendapati ekspresi yang lebih muda tersenyum kecil kepadanya.</p><p>"Sudah?" tanya Byungchan. "Kita 'kan sudah sering ngomongin hal ini, Kak."</p><p>"Hmm. Aku tau. Tapi, ada satu lagi yang mau aku ngomongin."</p><p>"Apa?"</p><p>"Nikah, yuk?"</p><p>Byungchan terdiam, memproses ucapan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba. Apa katanya tadi? Nikah?</p><p>Selain terkejut, Byungchan agak marah karena Seungwoo bisa seenaknya tiba-tiba mengajak ia untuk menikah di kondisi seperti ini. Iya, begini. Di dalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju manor keluarga Han untuk merawat ibu Seungwoo yang sedang sakit sekaligus menemani Subin yang sedang libur semester di sana.</p><p>"Byungchan, kakak kok enggak dijawab?" Seungwoo menoleh.</p><p>"Kakak tuh—" Byungchan mengangkat tangannya yang bebas lalu mencubit lengan atas Seungwoo, "—nyebelin banget!"</p><p>"Aduh! Byungchan! Kakak nyetir, nih!" Seungwoo menjerit sakit karena cubitan yang mampir di bisepnya tidak main-main kerasnya. Jujur, itu sakit. Seungwoo rasa setelah ini lengannya akan berwarna biru di tempa Byungchan membubuhkan cubitannya.</p><p>"Ngajak nikah kayak ngajak ke dufan!" marahnya.</p><p>"Habisnya—" Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang cemberut dengan warna merah menjalari wajahnya, "—Kakak merasa sanggup kali ini."</p><p>"Kakak merasa kalau memberi Byungchan semua cinta dan kasih sayang yang Kakak punya tuh, Kakak bisa." Seungwoo masih fokus kepada jalanan.</p><p>"Mendedikasikan seluruh sisa hidup Kakak untuk Byungchan. Kakak bisa lakuin itu. Kakak yakin."</p><p>"Kak—"</p><p>Seungwoo tidak memberikan Byungchan waktu untuk menjawab, "Makanya Kakak merasa kali ini, kayaknya Kakak bisa buat janji ke kamu."</p><p>"Ih, Kak Seung—"</p><p>"Janji Kakak buat Byungchan cuman satu. Sewaktu di altar nanti. Satu-satunya janji yang bakal Kakak buat sekaligus buat mengikat kita. Selamanya. Kakak mau buat janji itu. Kakak sanggup."</p><p>Kali ini Seungwoo menoleh, "Byungchan mau ya, ikut berjanji sama Kakak?"</p><p>Mau tidak mau senyuman lebar di wajah Byungchan muncul disertai anggukan. "Tapi, ulang nanti, dong. Masa kayak gini aja lamarnya?"</p><p>Seungwoo tertawa lalu mengangguk. "Iya, ayo nanti kita ulang, ya."</p><p>Tidak ada janji. Tidak ada juga kalimat manis. Namun, hati Byungchan berdesir bahagia. Rasanya mau meledak. Kepalanya panas. Bahagia. Byungchan bahagia.</p><p>Byungchan tidak lagi iri dengan teman-temannya. Tidak perlu lagi tersenyum pahit jika teman-temannya pamer. Tidak perlu lagi harus pura-pura terlihat bahagia di depan teman-temannya karena Seungwoo tidak pernah berjanji manis dengannya. Karena, ia tahu satu hal sekarang. Semua orang akan iri padanya. Semua orang akan iri kepada mereka. Iri, bahkan dengki dengan dirinya dan Seungwoo yang dipertemukan satu sama lain dalam sebuah hubungan paling menyenangkan dan membahagiakan yang Byungchan pernah rasakan.</p><p>Semua akan iri dengan mereka.</p><p>Mobil Seungwoo memasuki halaman manor keluarga Han. Jemari keduanya masih bertaut manis, tidak ada yang berniat melepaskan.</p><p>"Malam ini aku tidur sama Subin, ya."</p><p>Seungwoo menoleh bingung dan terkejut.</p><p>"Terus Kakak?"</p><p>"Sendiri, lah."</p><p>"Kok—"</p><p>"Balasan Kakak bikin aku jantungan, aku kira mau mutusin aku tadi." Byungchan menjulurkan lidahnya meledek jahil.</p><p>Seungwoo menghela napas. Terpaksa menuruti. Memang Byungchan bisa dibantah? Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi permintaannya untuk mengulang <em>acara melamar dadakan </em>tadi. Seungwoo akan menurutinya sepenuh hati.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>